


The End Comes Too Soon

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, You've been warned, this is pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get into a car accident and all Sans can do is wait.<br/>UPDATE: Added a Bonus chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happens couple years after Not a Romance Couple

It was Saturday morning. Sleepily Sans reached his hand over your side of the bed and tried to snuggle to you but the spot was empty. There was a sense of freezing fear that settled in him, that made his eyes shot open. In panic he looked around taking in his surroundings.No, this wasn’t Snowdin. This was surface. His room was not a messy hell anymore. No, treadmill in the middle of the room. No, trash tornado. The furniture was different. And right on his desk was a picture of him and you making silly faces into camera. Slowly he registered a faint sound of music and Papyrus’ laugh downstairs. He sat up in bed and chuckled, relief washing over him like a wave. 

Yawning, Sans crawled out of bed and grabbed a shirt. He heard your voice coming closer.

“I’ll wake him up,” you must have said to Papyrus. Then the doors to your shared bedroom cracked open. “Saaaannnnss~” you sing songed before noticing him. “Oh you’re up!” You grinned at him coming inside.

“yeah, I’m up” he mumbled, stifling another yawn, checking out the clock. “why you’re up so early?”

You walked up to him, kissing his cheek. “I told you, mom wanted me to help her with something at her place. I have to drive there.”

He wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin over your shoulder. “mhmmm,” he was falling asleep again feeling safe and sound.

You chuckled hugging him back. “C’mon sleepybones. We’re making pancakes with Papyrus,” you nuzzled the side of his skull and pulled him with you.

You skipped down the stairs while Sans slowly walked behind you. At the entrance to the kitchen he paused, watching you and his brother. A soft smile creeped up on his face. He wished he could muster so much energy as the two of you. 

Papyrus grabbed a bag of flour and accidentally ripped it, sending white dust everywhere. Over both your faces, into your hair and onto his head. All over the counter. And you laughed, gathering it in the bowl. There was a peppy, pop song playing on the radio. Some of the pancakes turned out slightly burned when Sans tried to “help” you out by grabbing your waist. Chocolate and maple syrup was used as face paint. It was warm Saturday morning spend with family, cheer and bad jokes. Nothing could harm your little family.

You cleaned up after the breakfast, promised Papyrus you’ll go ice skating with him after you come back. You kissed Sans goodbye, grabbed your keys and left through the doors.

The last thing he saw was your smile.   

The rest of the day was normal. No ominous signs something was out of place. You even texted him when you got to Patricia’s place and send him a picture of an impressive pile of junk to be moved for a yard sale or thrown away. There were puns swapped every now and then, and a phone call where you said you were ready to go home. Home back to him.

You didn’t make it. Life had quite different plans for you.

Late in the evening, when Sans and Papyrus were watching one of Mettaton’s quiz shows, they got a phone call from your mother. There was a car accident. It was bad. They had to cut your car from the tree it wrapped around. The words were reaching him through a fog. He felt heavy, waiting for a punchline of a bad joke. This wasn’t real. He half expected to hear your voice suddenly interrupt your mother. The phone almost fell out of his hand. Like in a dream he asked for hospital address. He barely heard Papyrus next to him. Barely registered the trip to the hospital.

The nurse informed him that he wasn’t allowed to see you. Family only. He was not family. Not family. He wanted to laugh, then scream. It was surreal. Everything moved around him in haze. A half state of disbelief. When your mother came in there was frantic questions, confusion and most definitely fear. They were pushed into the waiting area, the only one allowed information was your mother. She promised to inform him and Papyrus if anything would come up.

Sunday morning Sans woke up startled in a hospital chair. Patricia held a cup of coffee for him. He looked up at her and cleared his throat, taking the cup from her.

“sorry,” he hanged his head, feeling completely drained. He sucked in a shaky breath and held his cup tighter in both of his hands. 

“It’s fine, you were up whole night,” she sat next to him. “How you’re holding up kid?” She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Simple gesture. And yet it had his palms tremble. Soon his whole body shook and a heartbroken sob escaped him. Sans the Skeleton never cried. Sans the Comic always worn a smile. Sans the Judge used his despair to fuel his anger. But this Sans was neither of the above. He was just a guy, who felt his whole world was crumbling before his eyes into tiny pieces. 

Your mother wrapped her arms around his shoulder pulling him into a hug and he shuddered. He had to pull himself together quickly. He covered his mouth and inhaled sharply, trying to control himself.

“They said she was lucky the car hit the tree from passenger's side, not the drivers. But the damage is… it’s bad,” she spoke, her voice breaking. 

He chuckled bitterly. That was so fucked up. There was nothing lucky about this situation. Lucky would be you coming back home. Lucky would be you and Papyrus getting ready for the skate rink right about now. Lucky would be you in his arms, safe and sound. Lucky wasn’t waiting in the damn hospital for a fucking miracle. Praying and waiting. 

Sans’ trait was patience but even patience has its limits. Especially when met with fear. 

“They hooked her up to machinery now, putting her into pharmacological coma. But she needs lung transplant. Without it soon there’s... “ your mother didn’t finish. She didn’t have to. He knew. Low chance of survival. 

But she inhaled deeply, cleared her throat. “We have to have hope. It will all turn well, you’ll see.”

He wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or herself. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was both. They separated and he instantly missed the contact. Instead he burrowed into his jacket. Tightly wrapping it around himself, trying to build a wall around himself. 

Suddenly Papyrus walked in with Toriel and Asgore in tow. Behind them Undyne and Alphys. Sans looked over the crowd and instantly he was done with this. He excused himself and used a shortcut to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. He needed air. Somehow he found himself on the roof, staring at the sky. 

It was still dark outside. The lights from the city was obscuring the view of the stars but his mind drifted to the night of Perseids, your first anniversary. To the day when you were so happy together. When everything was easy. He gave you the necklace, the sunrise was like a promise of something better. How foolish was he. How stupid to believe he could have something so good. Wasn’t this rich, let him believe there was a Happy Ending for him and then rip it away from him? How different was this from waking back in Snowdin? 

He dropped his skull in his hands. He couldn't take this right now. It was too much. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Papyrus was looking for him. Sans stared at the screen trying to decide if he should pick up or not. He didn't want to worry Papyrus more. This whole situation was already hard on both of them. Before he could reach a decision the call disconnected. Sans sighed somewhat relieved, although this solved nothing. What should he do? 

Eventually he managed to collect himself, take a deep breath in and get off the roof. He couldn’t afford to break in front of Papyrus. It was bad enough that your mother had to see that. He was still not okay, still could feel the breaking point right there. Returning to the inside of the hospital was like diving back into this suffocating mist. 

Toriel, Asgore, even Alphys and Undyne, Grillby with Sylvia, and Kylie. They all circled around your mother, whispering words of compassion. It made him sick to the stomach. It made him angry to just see Grillby supporting Sylvia, who looked like she might faint any moment. To see Alphys and Undyne holding hands together. It just rubbed salt into his distress. He just couldn’t stand their pity. Because at the end of the day, they will all go back home, to their happy lives. Their happy endings. And he’ll stay here, right there on that plastic chair, cursing the world for its cruelty. Why couldn’t it just leave them alone?

Papyrus looked horrible. He still tried to stay positive for Sans, but his voice was not booming though the room. It was much quieter. He was constantly fidgeting, playing with his hands, unable to sit in one place for longer than a minute. 

“FRISK, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME WATER” Papyrus suddenly spoke and Sans, felt a jolt run through him. 

He didn’t notice Frisk there before. The kid was sitting in a corner, their hands folded on their knees. Flowey was nowhere to be seen. Good. 

“Thank you, Papyrus, but no,” they replied politely, 

It was like revelation. Like a sign of hope. Sans didn’t think. He just acted. With a snap of his fingers time stopped. Magic burned in his eye as he approached Frisk. 

“kid…” 

“Sans?” Frisk looked confused at the skeleton.

“you can fix this,” he couldn’t tear his eyes from them. “you can just load one of your saves. or reset, can you not?”

“Sans, I…”

“please frisk,” he grabbed their shoulders. “please kid, i won’t be mad,” he pleaded. “just-”

“I can’t.”

“what?” That was a joke right? He heard wrong.

“I can’t. I… lost that ability. I’m sorry,” they sounded and looked sincere. 

“you’re lying… i know you are, i won’t tell anyone. kid. they won’t even remember…” his grip on Frisk’s shoulders tightened. 

“I’m not lying, I’m very sorry Sans. If I could, I would…”

He just stared at them, the magic dying out from his eye sockets, fading into empty black. It felt like everything was truly lost now.

“ha… hahahaha,” he started laughing, which turned into a broken sob. Fuck. Just… fuck it all! 

A gentle touch snapped his attention back to the world. 

“Brother…” Papyrus, knelt next to him, his hand over Sans’ back. 

“paps, i don’t know what to do. she’s gonna… she’s gonna die and I don’t know what to do…” Sans whispered. 

“Neither of us do, Sans. BUT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHOOSE TO BELIEVE IN HER. I BELIEVE IN YOU TOO SANS. HUMANS ARE MUCH STURDIER THAN US MONSTERS,” he gently squeezed Sans’ arms. Why did it sounded like he was reassuring both himself and his older brother? “She promised she’ll come back home Sans,” Papyrus’ smiled with all hope he had left. “She’s going to keep that promise.”

Sans wanted to tell him that this was not how promises worked, but couldn’t bring himself to. He just was so tired fighting this all. He didn’t want to crush his brother’s hopes. He wanted to believe. Just… just a little.

“yeah, sure papyrus. she sure will.”

He stood up from the floor. How/when did he…? Nevermind, with Papyrus’ help he walked to one of the chairs and slumped over it. 

“You should go home,” Patricia stood over Sans, stern look over her face, barely covering her own fatigue.

He wondered just how hard this must be for her. You were her only child. Still, she stood there with strength, he had no clue where she found. Humans truly were made from tougher stuff than monsters.

“nuh-huh. am staying,” he replied stubbornly. 

“I’m sending everyone home, Doctors said-”

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a doctor calling her out of the room. She gave Sans one last worn out look and left.

“She’s right bonehead,” Kylie sat next to him. “There’s really nothing we can do. All that’s left is waiting. Might as well get some shut eye.”

“i’m NOT leaving,” Sans ducked his head into his jacket. He was not leaving you alone. Even if he couldn’t get into the room where you were, he was going to stay as close as possible. 

Kylie was going to say something more, but Sylvia shushed her, gently making her leave the room. 

“If you need us…” Grillby’s quiet voice crackled with compassion. 

“i know,” he really did.

Grillby nodded and followed after the girls. Toriel and Asgore repeated Grillby’s offer for help. Frisk apologised again. Only he and Papyrus left in the room.

“paps, you should go home too.” Sans looked to his brother who kept looking at the doors to the waiting room. 

“I’D PREFER TO STAY BROTHER.”

“really, bro, no need for you to lose sleep,” he tried to persuade him. If anything he could try puns. Those always worked.

“Sans…” Patricia entered the room again. Something in her voice made him jump up to his feet.

News, she had some news. Both skeletons were on high alert. 

“what is it?” It was so hard to read her face. Was it good news? Bad? 

“There’s… they found a donor,” she said quietly, barely holding back her own tears.

“THAT’S MARVELOUS! SANS! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!” Papyrus exclaimed, ecstatic.   

But Sans wasn’t as happy as his brother. “why does it feel like there’s a but in there?”

“The family of that boy… they want to meet us,” Patricia licked her lips, wringing her hands nervously. “They said that they want to know who is going to get their child’s lungs, before they agree.”

Dread, that was all he felt. One sliver of hope and now it’s gone. Let’s be realistic there. Kindness from humans toward monsters was scarce. You were an exception. You, your family and friends were like rare gems, at least in Sans’ experience. There was no way…

“papyrus we’re leaving now.”

“WHAT? BROTHER WHAT DO-” Papyrus looked confused. What was going through Sans head? 

“we have to go!” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ wrist pulling him toward the doors. 

“Sans, what in the world-?” 

“we were never here,” Sans spoke quickly.  “you don’t know us and don’t have any connections to monsters. she’s single.”  If leaving you was the only way to save you… he was going to do it. 

“No.” Patricia blocked the way, crossing her arms on her chest. “You’re not going anywhere.”

He could move her, just one swing of magic and she’d be blue. 

“SANS, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO HER.”

“i’m not taking any chances,” Sans clenched his fist. 

“So you’re a coward then?” Patricia hissed.

“there’s nothing cowardly in wanting her alive! look at me! humans will never accept us!” he gestured toward the people on the other side of glass wall. Some of them were staring. 

“This isn’t what my daughter would want.”

“she’s not exactly here to make that decision! i’m trying to protect her!”

Sans didn’t expect the slap that happened, the burning in his bony cheek shocked him. He just stared wide eyed at Patricia and slowly touched where she hit him. 

“Fuck that hurt!” your mother hissed, holding her palm to her chest. “No surprise you’re such a bonehead. Your skull is thick enough to filter out any sense we’re trying to talk into you.”

“PLEASE, NO FIGHTING!” Papyrus tried to go between them but it didn’t exactly work. 

“listen-!” Sans started again only to be interrupted. 

“No, you listen!” Patricia side stepped the taller brother and charged up at Sans. “My daughter is on verge of dying! And I hate it! I feel tired, hopeless and lost! You think you’re the only one hurting here?! If I could I’d give my baby everything. My heart, my lungs, my very soul. She’s my world. And you!” she pushed Sans back a step. “She had her heart broken once, because a self absorbed asshole couldn’t muster the courage and do what’s right - stick by her side in health and sickness. You bastard think that running away will solve this?! That it will make it somewhat better? Did you even think what it would do to her? To wake up and see that you abandoned her?”

“i’m not… this isn’t-! i’m trying to do what’s best for her!”

“Pray tell how the fuck do you know what is best for her?”

“i… i’m a monster, pat. i’m just trying to give her a chance… whoever those people are, do you seriously think they’d agree to the transplant if they find out she’s with me?”  Why couldn’t she see his point.  “i’d rather she hated me while living, than being forced to go to her funeral.”

“Listen to the short man, he has some valid points.”

They all nearly jumped out of their (proverbial in Sans and Papyrus) skins at the voice. At the doors stood a man in his 50s. He had short, silver hair and steel eyes. He was tall and well build. In his huge, rough hands was a cigarette that he toyed with. 

“Who are you?” Patricia narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.

“Martin Applesbee,” he walked up to her and offered her his hand in greeting. “I’m father of Paul Applesbee, the donor.”

Your mother instantly stiffened but took his hand, introducing herself. When Martin offered his hand to Sans, the skeleton shot Patricia a look before shaking his hand, standing a bit in defensive. 

“sans…” he introduced himself. 

“And who are you?” Martin asked Papyrus.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BROTHER TO SANS,” Papyrus enthusiastically grabbed the older human’s hand, shaking it in the most friendly way he could. 

“I see, pleasure to meet you,” Martin smiled lightly, not taken aback in the slightest. 

“Mr Applesbee-” Patricia cleared her throat, trying to start the conversation.

“Martin” he corrected her.

“Martin, right. The doctors said you wanted to talk to us.”

“Yes, actually it was mostly my wife’s idea. She wanted to make sure our boy’s body parts won’t go to a drunk or something like that,” he hummed a little, playing with the cigarette, he could not lit in the hospital.

Sans was getting angry.  “listen pal, stop playing around and just say what you want.”

“You do love that girl, don’t you?” Martin asked Sans all of a sudden.

“what sort of question is-” Sans’ voice was raising. Was that human playing with them? Why wouldn’t he just say ‘no’ and leave? 

“Yes, or no, young friend,” Martin’s voice got hard and clearly demanding. Like a sergeant asking soldier questions.

Sans stared at him, trying to read the human. Looking for deception. “... yes. she’s everything to me,” he finally replied.

Martin gave Sans the same searching look, before saying: “Mhm, well, I’ve got what I wanted to know. I’m going to sign the papers.” 

“wait, that’s it?” Sans was dumbfounded. He was prepared to fight, to argue. And this… was it? 

Martin tilted his head a little and gave Sans a soft look of someone who lived through enough in his life. “Us humans never gave your kind much of compassion, did we? Sometimes a chance at hope is enough, Sans. Take it from someone who just lost his son.”

“Thank you,” Patricia had tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t thank me. If it wasn’t for my son… honestly I don’t know what I would do. But this is what Paul would do. What he’d want to do,” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “If you want to… show up to his funeral. I’ll message you the date.”

"Of- of course, we'd be honoured," Patricia sighed heavily, like a weight has been removed from her shoulders and it probably was true. 

Then they exchanged contact numbers and Martin bid his goodbye. And then there was more waiting. More tension, Papyrus busied himself with calling back everyone, while Patricia was sorting some stuff with doctors. They saw Martin and his wife in the corridor, leaving hospital supporting each other. 

Finally the surgery was set. Sans managed to get Papyrus to go home, while he and Patricia were to stay. The hours started ticking by. At some point he noticed your mother has drifted into an uneasy sleep. Sans couldn’t force himself to close his eyes even if he tried. He repeated in his head, like a mantra, that everything was going to be fine. _ The operation will be a success. You’ll wake up. Come home with him. Everything will be fine. There was no other option. _

After what felt like eternity, a doctor approached them. Sans gently shook Patricia awake and they both stood up. The surgery was a success. Sans and your mother could go home, catch some sleep now. He invited her to stay at the brother’s house, since she lived outside of the city and he didn’t want her to drive after all that happened. To be honest his trust in cars has dropped significantly. 

Using a short cut he got them both into the house. After giving Papyrus the news and waving good night, Sans crashed over his bed. But sleep didn’t come easy. He was literally too tired to sleep. 

Instead he pulled out his laptop and started browsing through the photo albums. The pictures of you, all your friends. Happy times, silly times. There were those from the trip to amusement park with Frisk - someone bumped into you and you splattered your ice cream all over your shirt. Papyrus got sick after the rollercoaster ride, Sans fell asleep on merry-go-round and fell off of his pony face down. Frisk won themselves a huge teddy bear. 

Photos from the beach. Their humans versus monsters beach volleyball match (won by monsters, thank you Undyne). Alphys reading under an umbrella. Grillby getting flustered over the mango popsicle Sylvia was eating with that smug expression. Undyne conquering the waves. You sunbathing while talking to Sans next to you. He remembered you were talking about the Marvel movies. 

Pictures from when you moved in, mostly consisting of Papyrus running around excitedly with boxes. Your laughing face in one photo, and frozen in shock in the next as Papyrus tripped over the stairs. Another one of sleeping Sans with his face painted with markers. He really liked the pink mustache you drew on him. 

This was your life together, closed in thousands of images. How his life has changed since meeting you. His HP was higher, his nightmares scarcer, he  _ cared _ again. You were his sunshine on the rainy day, as sappy as it sounded it was true. 

He didn’t want it to stay in the photographs. He wanted you back in his life, making more and more pictures together. More memories. 

This couldn’t end now. It wouldn’t end now. 

When he passed out there was a selfie of you kissing his cheek on the laptop screen. The last photo in his album...

“ _ Sansss, Saaaaannnsss~ _ ” you whispered softly next to his neck, giggling.

“mmm?” he mumbled, clinging to the last strands of sleep. 

“ _ Wake uuup _ .” He felt your arms around his torso, as you kissed his cheek.

“five more minutes,” he mumbled into the pillow. 

“Sans!” A loud banging on the doors woke up completely. “Sans we have to go to the hospital now!” Patricia sounded very panicked.

You were nowhere to be seen. 

They were back in the hospital in a blink of an eye. It startled a nurse when they popped in, using Sans short cut. But thanks to the woman’s help they quickly found the doctor in charge of your recovery.

“What’s wrong?” Patricia got to the man as he was rushing out of your recovery room.

“There was still some complications from the accident-” the man trailed on explaining what went wrong.

Sans could see his lips moving but there wasn’t much he could hear. He could see yet, saw nothing. Once more that dreadful chill has settled in his bones, putting him behind a glass wall. He sagged over the wall. When will this be over? It was dragging on for too long. Too long. 

“We’re doing what we can.” The doctor assured your mother and left, leaving the two of you.

Patricia turned to Sans and sighed, rubbing her face.  “Once this is over - I’ll buy a huge bottle of vodka and down it on my own,” she slid down the wall next to him. 

Sans snorted, his skull hanging down. This was the worst.

Another eternity later the doctor found them again. Your condition was stable again. Now it was all a matter of time for your body to heal.

They allowed Sans and Patricia to visit you for 5 minutes each or together. Still you were going to be kept asleep for couple days until they can remove the breathing tubes. Regular, longer visits were allowed next day. 

First of course went your mother, trembling, with her lips set in thin line, shoulders tense. Sans felt that maybe he should have went with her there. But no, no. This was something they had to do separately. And again time went way too slow for his liking. As if the clock in the corridor on purpose was dragging the seconds by. He wanted to see you, take your hand, hold you and never let go. The anticipation was killing him. 

Finally, your mother came out, her eyes were red and smile weak but hopeful. They didn’t exchange any words, there was no need. Sans followed a nurse, who handed him some scrubs. He had to sanitize his hands with some foam stuff - because of immunosuppressants so your body wouldn’t reject your new lungs, they explained. Okay, right. He did all the motions mechanically. His SOUL was trembling with each step he made toward your room. The doors slid open. And there you were.

It just floored him. So many tubes sticking out of you. The IVs stabbed into your arms. The constant beeps of machinery monitoring your vitals. You looked so small and delicate. So fragile. Your left leg was put on traction, left arm in a cast. Your head wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

His legs felt heavy as he approached your bed from your right side and carefully placed his fingers over your hand. You were so pale...

“hey,” he whispered, thumb rubbing gentle circles over your palm. “the docs said you’ll probably hear me or something. so here i am...” he cleared his throat. “i guess we both suck on promises, huh? tibia honest you were-” he swallowed and shook his head. Wrong tense. “ _ are _ better at them than i am. you’re still gettin’ outta here. you gotta. paps… he’s still waiting for you to go with him ice skating. y’know i’m too lazy for that, right? babe you have to come back home, alright?”

He squeezed your hand, dropping his eyes from your face. “i’m so sorry. i should have, i don’t know, gone with you? stopped you, convinced to take the fucking train, anything.”  His voice trembled and he felt wetness gather in his eye sockets. “so much for being a good boyfriend, huh?” he said bitterly. Inhaling a shak breath he continued. “sweetheart… you’re tough, tougher than me, so, please. please, don’t leave me. i don’t know what to do without you.” 

A nurse peeked her head into the room. “Mr. Sans? The visit time is over.”

Quickly he wiped his face over the sleeve of the damn scrub and exhaled slowly. “yeah, just… gimme a second. i’m leavin’.” 

“Okay,” the nurse slid the doors shut, but he could see her standing on the other side.

Sans turned back to you and lightly touched your cheek.

“i gotta go. but i’ll be back tomorrow, ‘kay? keep fightin’ love. we all..  _ i  _ believe in you.”

It was hard to let go. Turn back and leave you there, like a broken doll, buried in hospital sheets. But he did, despite every fibre in his body protesting. He left the room, then the hospital. Went home. Locked the doors to his room from the inside and hid under the blankets. Sleep didn’t come until sunrise.

After that he’d come to your hospital room everyday, as well as try to “shortcut” into your room at night. Sometimes during the day there would be Patricia, sitting by your bed, holding your hand and humming a lullaby. Sometimes there would by Kylie and Sylvia, bringing you flowers. Sometimes there would be Papyrus accompanying Sans.

Sans could tell these visits meant a lot to Papyrus. He would excitedly tell you everything that happened among the Royal Guards, or about the new spaghetti recipe he came up with and couldn’t wait to show you. Or how after you come out the hospital you should try this ice cream spaghetti he discovered. Worst part was when Papyrus would stop talking and wait for you to open your eyes and reply. 

“they are medicating her to sleep,” Sans explained to his brother the first time. “once they remove that tube from her throat and she recovers, she’ll wake up.” That was what the doctors said. That was what Sans wanted to believe will happen. “just give it time.”

“I know…” Papyrus replied quietly and Sans felt this twinge of pain in his soul. How much was Papyrus hiding behind his regular, optimistic attitude? 

Before Sans could do anything Papyrus perked up, announced he had to go back to work and left. At least he didn’t try to jump out the window...

When Sans was alone with you, he’d pull out a book and read it out loud to you. Or just sit there, listening intently to the beeping of machinery. It somehow became… reassuring. You were alive as long as he could hear those beeps. As long as that breathing apparatus was humming you were alright. 

It took two weeks for the doctors to decide to wake you up from the coma and therefore remove the breathing tubes. 

The doctor explained that waking you up will take time.  _ “It’s a process _ ,” he said.  Of course it would, of course it was. Because everything lately was involving time. But they all waited for you so long, surely they can wait a bit more.

Sans was there when you opened your eyes. He was asleep, sitting in his chair by your bed but with his upper body resting on top of your sheets, his arms tucked under his head. 

At first it was confusing. Upon waking up your body felt heavy, your lungs didn’t feel right, you had mild troubles with breathing. Your left side felt heavy and there was this tightness around your head. Your throat felt dry and scratchy. Your memories were blurry for a good while as you tried to recall the events after you left your mother’s house. What happened? And then it all came back. You were in a car accident, that must have been it. You remembered a car coming right at you, loud crash, spinning, deafening horn of a truck and pain. Then nothing, until now.

With a heavy, and slightly painful, sigh you tried to raise your functioning hand and gently brush your fingers over Sans’ cheek. It didn’t work exactly as you’d like, but you managed to ghost your fingertips over his hand that was laying near yours. He nearly jumped out of his bones at that, almost falling out of the chair, and stared at you for couple of long seconds.  

You smiled weakly and tried to crack a joke but your throat was not cooperating yet, so instead a sort of a broken noise came out of your mouth. That made him snap to reality finally connecting the dots. He called the doctor and a man in a white robe came in accompanied by a nurse. They checked on you, discussed something about dosages of drugs to give you and left. It wasn’t very long but it exhausted you. 

Before you drifted back to sleeping you took Sans hand, squeezing it lightly. He returned the gesture, lifting your palm to his face, resting his cheek in it. You smiled lovingly, stroking his bonely face. 

Later he will tell you about what happened. Later he will tell you about Martin and Paul, how he went to the funeral of your donor and how the man’s father promised to help you anyway possible, something that confused Sans greatly. Later there will be Papyrus, crying and loudly cheering at your return to them. Later you’ll have see Sylvia and Kylie, have Toriel and Grillby bring you some monster food and drinks to get better soon (you won’t be able to eat them right away of course but monster food never spoil, that was a plus). Later there will be rehabilitation and eventually leaving hospital. 

But right now you were with Sans, and you knew you were finally home.

.

. .

. . .

No one expected the blood clot that formed in your brain. No one expected two funerals.

Sans was never good at keeping promises.

And just like that Papyrus was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... this took me a while to write. It's probably the longest angst I ever wrote.  
> I hope you liked the pain, I surely enjoyed writing it. Opinions, comments, kudos and whatnots are always welcomed.  
> Next story I hope to update will be Big Pizza Pie chapter 2 so, we'll be back to fluff (unless you just ignore the last part XD). There's a hint of another pairing that I'm gonna write for this universe as well.  
> Talk to me at [my tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com). Send me prompts! I like prompts! Scream at me or anything like that.  
> Once more huge thank you to followmetoyourdoom for Beta reading this and enabling the final bit of pain >D  
> Also wanted to add all the fics I wrote so far - their titles are inspired by songs. (hence the title of the series)


	2. BONUS: Fall into your Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to you can listen to "Trading Yesterday - Shattered" as you read.

There was a cold that settled in his bones. Feeling he couldn’t shake as he slipped into darkness. He was so tired and just… just needed rest.

The warmth woke him up, soft fingers stroking over his skull. Soft lips pressing atop his head. 

“Morning, sugar skull,” you whispered tenderly.

“babe…” he opened his eyes and saw your face, with the trace of scars on your cheek after the accident. He reached to you, tracing over them. “i had terrible dream.”

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’re here. We’re fine,” you kissed his smile. “You want to tell me about it?”

“nah, it’s fine now,” he snuggled up to you and sighed relived.   

“C’mon, we need to get up. There’s somewhere I want us to go,” you chuckled, stroking the side of his skull.

“five more minutes,” he flipped you on your back, resting his whole weight on top of you. 

You laughed, trying to push him off. “Sans! I’m serious.”

He pretended he was snoring. “Saaaans!” You tried to tickle him.

“knock, knock,” he muttered into your cleavage. 

“Who’s there?”

“olive.”

You snorted but you couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading inside of you.

“Olive who?”

“olive you.”

“You’re horrible.”

“you love it.”

“No, I love you. The jokes, unfortunately, came in the package.”

“lies! you’re just as bad as i am.”

You laughed again and lean in to kiss him again. He’d never be tired of those kisses. He’d never be tired of having you in his arms. Eventually the two of you get up from the bed.

“so, where are we going,”  he asked you, lacing his fingers with yours as you walk toward the doors. 

“We’re going to prepare a welcoming party for Papyrus,” you told him, squeezing his hand.

“nice, he’d love that. how much time do we have?”

“Enough, he won’t be here for a while.”

You opened the doors and walked out leaving behind a faint trail of dust… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay I admit - I'm cruel person XD but Gigiree was screaming at me about writing happy ending and I... WELL THEY ARE HAPPY NO?  
> And then there was a magnificent party and there was cake and no one was dead, yeah.  
> I welcome the feed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... this took me a while to write. It's probably the longest angst I ever wrote.  
> I hope you liked the pain, I surely enjoyed writing it. Opinions, comments, kudos and whatnots are always welcomed.  
> Next story I hope to update will be Big Pizza Pie chapter 2 so, we'll be back to fluff (unless you just ignore the last part XD). There's a hint of another pairing that I'm gonna write for this universe as well.  
> Talk to me at [my tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com). Send me prompts! I like prompts! Scream at me or anything like that.  
> Once more huge thank you to followmetoyourdoom for Beta reading this and enabling the final bit of pain >D  
> Also wanted to add all the fics I wrote so far - their titles are inspired by songs. (hence the title of the series)


End file.
